The Thoughts Unbidden
by Jess-Neko-93
Summary: Castiel just wishes he knew what Dean was thinking. Sometimes, getting your wish can be the sweetest thing. Super Intense Smut!


Castiel heard his name, though it seemed to be quite far away. He recognised the tone and timbre of Dean's voice quite well. In fact, unbeknownst to Dean, he had that particular thought process memorised.

Castiel 'Winged' to Dean. But, in the hopes of not startling Dean too much, he stayed invisible for a moment. Good thing too, Dean was in the shower. Naked. Cas looked down.

_Oh._

He closed his eyes, and silently willed himself visible. "You called, Dean?"

There was a yelp, followed by a wet sliding noise, and a crash. Dean tangled in the shower curtain, blushing and swearing under his breath. "Dammit, Cas! I didn't call for you!"

Cas was confused for a moment, before he realised what was going on. Dean was _just _thinking of him. In the _shower_. _Naked_. Doing _that_.

"But, I heard-."

"You didn't hear nothin'! Now get out!"

Castiel Winged away.

* * *

Castiel stared at his shoes, regarding the laces for a moment. He was sure he'd heard his name. But he was confused as to why Dean would choose to do it in that exact moment, a moment that he had come to understand was very intimate to humans.\

He'd searched Jimmy's memories for what to do when this situation occurred, but found nothing, not that he had been in the least bit surprised. Jimmy was a family man, married to a woman, a devout Christian. Nothing even remotely close to this situation had happened to him.

Castiel sighed.

He wanted to ask Dean, he really did, but Dean had used the tone of voice that meant _'we-don't-talk-about-this-again-Cas'_. It was all so very confusing to Castiel and he wasn't sure that there was ever going to be a way to figure it all out.

"You're staring at that Coke machine pretty hard, Cas." The voice was familiar, not the same as he had been using earlier. That meant that what had transpired earlier was over. It was done. It had never happened.

Castiel turned.

Dean's hair was dripping, the short strands clumped together and somehow falling in his eyes. The shirt was soaked, plastered to his chest, outlining every ripple of muscle on his torso. His jeans were at an awkward angle on his legs. His feet were bare, the toes curling ever-so-slightly on the concrete.

Castiel could tell he'd thrown his clothes on. he sighed again, and tried not to flash back to the shower.

"I was thinking."

"About?" The question was a test. But he'd raised his eyebrow a bit, a tiny twitch that Castiel wasn't even sure he was aware of. A small drop of water worked it's way down his neck.

"Nothing." He looked into Dean's eyes, trying to read his mind. They sparkled in the sun.

"So I guess everything is going...good?"

Castiel sighed. He wanted to answer correctly, but Dean wouldn't understand. "Yes, it's well. I'm well. As well as can be expected. And you, Dean?"

Dean started a little bit at the question. Castiel wasn't sure, but he thought he saw a flicker of something in his eyes, some emotion that the angel couldn't quite pin down. When he looked to see what Jimmy knew, nothing immediately came to the forefront of his mind.

"I've seen...things. How do you think it's going, Cas?"

Castiel nodded. "Fair enough."

There was a loud silence between the two of them as Dean stared past the other man to the Coke machine. Castiel turned to see what was so interesting, but before he finished turning there was a soft pressure on his shoulder. He turned back to see Dean smiling at him, hand resting on his collar. "I'm glad to see you though."

Castiel smiled at Dean, just a small twitch of his mouth. Dean smirked back at him, and Castiel left it at that.

* * *

They were driving, Cas sat in the back invisible. Sam was rambling on about the case, Dean listening and occasionally asking a question. Castiel noticed how subdued Dean was being, his mind clearly elsewhere.

Sometimes, Cas wished he could jump into Dean's head unnoticed, almost as well as he had jumped into Dean's Impala unnoticed. Cas wanted to know what Dean was thinking, what he was feeling, what Dean meant.

Maybe then he wouldn't be confused.

Confused about his feelings, about Dean's. Where he fit in the brother's lives. Sam stopped prattling, and looked at Dean for a moment.

"Dean, you alright?" Dean glanced at Sam, trying to keep his eyes glued to the road.

"Yeah, I'm good. Why?" Sam frowned. "Sammy, I'm fine. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Anything you're willing to share?" Dean sighed, clearly one of those _'dude-I-don't-wanna-talk-about-it-now-drop-it'_ sighs. Sam didn't seem to get the message, looking at Dean meaningfully.

Cas glanced between the two boys, then made himself known. The Impala swerved dramatically. "Cas! Stop doing that! I almost ran off the road!" Castiel sighed, and rolled his eyes dramatically, like he'd seen Dean do in similar situations.

"I was just..." The angel started, but was cut off by the way Sam was looking at him. "Was I interrupting something?" he asked, as if he hadn't been hiding the whole time.

"Yes," Sam said at the same time Dean said, "No." Castiel wouldn't have been sure who to believe if he hadn't been there the whole time. "Is this important?" Dean growled. "Because if it's not..."

But Castiel didn't hear the threat his was muttering under his breath. "Well, I thought I could..."

"You thought you could, what, Cas? You thought you could pop in and scare the hell out of us? Because that's just what you did."

"I'm sorry, Dean, I..."

"No, no. It's obviously important, so out with it."

Castiel realised there hadn't been a good reason for him to be there and would need to think of something quick. He frowned for a moment and realised that Dean's eyes were no longer on the road, they were looking right at him. "Dean, the road. You should keep you eyes on the road."

Sam snorted from the front seat. "Or you could let me drive so you can climb in the back and make out."

Dean frowned at his brother. "Shut up." His eyes went back to the rearview mirror. "Out with it, Cas, I'm trying to drive here."

Cas frowned and searched his brain. _'What was Sam even talking about?'_

"Where are we heading? What's the case?" Better to tell the truth than lie. He didn't want to be president, he barely knew human emotion.

"Sammy said we're going to California. Apparently 5 people have died, brains sucked out or something. Dealing with a Wraith." Cas merely nodded, desperate to give away no sign of what he was thinking.

They pulled into a small town, and Sam left the car to search for a hotel. Dean sat silently, watching the windscreen wipers brush raindrops of the window. Cas watched him silently, wanting to speak his mind, knowing he shouldn't.

"What?" Dean asked, more than a little hint of irritation in his tone. He turned toward Cas, eyes flaring. "What do you want, Cas? Because I know you aren't here for the stimulating conversation."

Castiel's eyebrow raised. He didn't understand Dean's sudden irritation. "I thought you might need me."

"Cas, this is the second time in two days that you have done this. No one is calling you, especially not me. Doesn't there have to be a prayer or something involved here?"

"I don't think you know how prayer works, Dean." He had said the words before he thought, as was commonplace for the angelic. Prayer was only a small part of the process.

Dean's jaw set into a tight line. He didn't understand Castiel's words at all. "Wow, cut right to the chase, Cas."

"I don't seem to understand." Cas was confused, he couldn't tell what Dean was thinking, his emotions were everywhere. First he was irritated, now he was upset.

Dean added a frown to his face. "Seriously, Cas, I don't have time for this."

"What do you have time for, Dean?"

"Huh?"

"If you don't have time to learn how to call me properly, or even the other ways you do call me, then what do you have time for exactly?"

"Cas, if I want to call you all I have to do is rattle off a bunch of crap and add hail Marys and Holy Fathers. It's easy."

It was Castiel's turn to frown. "No, it's not that simple. I'm not some object you can merely conjure at your whim. I can decide if I want to listen or not." And there it was. He had admitted the one thing he wasn't sure he had ever wanted Dean to hear.

"You what?" Dean turned fully to face Castiel who was still in the backseat.

Castiel let his eyes burn into the other man's. "I listen because I want to. I come because I want to. Do you have any idea how many requests I have to show myself that I ignore in favor of every little whimper of my name you utter? I hear all your thoughts, listen to everything that even remotely sounds like your thoughts. Even when you aren't aware you're doing it. Like when you were in the shower..."

Castiel blanched. He had gone on a complete oral rampage, and instantly regretted it. Jimmy's thoughts told him to look down, to back down, but Castiel refused.

He held his gaze with Dean, frowning slightly, but otherwise remaining stoically calm.

Dean swallowed hard. Cas could see that he thought he had made it clear that they weren't going to mention that again. Dean may be his friend, but he wasn't his master.

"Dean, it's not the words, it's the intentions in your thoughts."

"And what did you think I intended all the times you just showed up without being called."

Castiel thought for a moment. Was he supposed to tell the truth here or was he supposed to say what Dean wanted him to say? Humans were still so foreign to him.

"Listen, Cas, if you don't start talkin'..."

"Dean." Castiel looked into Dean's eyes, trying to make him understand.

"What?"

"Do you know you call out to me?" Dean looked confused, Jimmy provided. He frowned for a second, clearly racking his brain, trying to understand Castiel in so few words. "Huh?"

"Are you aware of yourself every time you've called me?"

It was Dean's turn to roll his eyes. "Dammit, Cas, if you don't stop with the stupid questions and tell me the reason you're here, I'm going to kick your ass the rest of the way to California."

"You wouldn't do that," Castiel challenged with word and expression. His head fell to one side, observing Dean's reaction. He liked watching Dean react to things, it helped him understand the man better. "You _couldn't _do that."

True to himself, Dean's look was the one he used when he was trying not to react to what Castiel was saying to him. But Castiel knew.

"I think I could."

His tone was what could only be described as challenging. Castiel was about to answer when there was a knock on the hood of the car.

"I hate to break up your seven minutes in heaven, but I got us a couple of rooms."

* * *

They stood in front of the doors. Sam liked to have his own room, he'd finally gotten sick of Dean's snoring. Castiel didn't see the problem. Dean snoring was soft, and gentle. "Well, here's your key, I'm going to get started on the case. Don't make too much noise now!" And with that he unlocked his door, slipped inside and locked it behind him.

Dean growled but said nothing. "You comin' in or what? I'm not finished with you."

Castiel followed him inside, carrying the esky with their booze in it. Dean pulled out the whiskey, without even waiting for Cas to put it down, and took a large swig.

Cas went to the fridge, and unpacked the beer, waiting for the inevitable.

"Aww come on Sam!" He threw the pamphlet at the wall, and laid back on the bed, grumbling at the ceiling. Cas was confused.

He crossed the room, peering down at the pamphlet.

'_Welcome to the Fantasy Inn! Where all your nasty dreams come true...'_

Castiel panicked, what was Sam thinking? He opened the door, just in time to see Sam round the corner, leaving the motel. Dean's phone buzzed.

"Seriously? Sam's gone to the university, won't be back tonight. Typical." He looked to Cas, startled to see the man visibly sweating. "Dude, Cas. You all right?"

"What does this mean, Dean?"

"This means I get to kick my little brother's ass later on," Dean muttered before turning to Castiel. He sighed. "Nothing. It means nothing."

"I don't think you are being straightforward with me, Dean. I think there's something you are keeping from me."

Dean closed his eyes slowly, trying to think of how he could put his thoughts into words. Castiel watched with a sort of fond affection that Dean was pretty sure he no idea was on his face.

"It's...can't you just see in my brain or something? Isn't that what you angel-dudes _do_?'

Castiel shook his head. "No, Dean. You know that's not something I am just allowed to do. We have to have permission."

"Okay, so I give you permission."

"I don't think you fully understand what that entails, Dean."

"Cas, I still don't understand. Can't you just, I dunno, put your fingers on my forehead and pull it out of me?"

"No, Dean."

"But you can zap me places that way."

"These fingers are very powerful, but that's not how I read minds."

"Then how do you do it?" Dean closed into Castiel's space without realizing it.

Castiel looked at Dean closely. It was impossible to read the emotions on his friend's face. Dean swallowed thickly. "Do you really want to know, Dean?"

Dean's words seemed to be lost as he nodded. Castiel could sense that the hunter wasn't as sure about this as he was about everything else in his life. There was a sort of electric vibration in the air as Castiel reached out for him.

Dean flinched back at the initial first touch, realizing Castiel had shocked him. Dean didn't know what it was. He tried to explain to Castiel in the only way he knew how. "Maybe you should have been grounded for that. You built up a bit of static electricity, walking along the carpet and..." He trailed off.

Castiel barely held back the smile he wanted to show Dean. It split across his face, startling Dean. He'd never seen Cas show that much emotion. Ever.

Cas reached out again, almost hesitantly. Dean frowned, unsure of what was happening. "Dean. I promise to be gentle. Relax, and this will go smoother."

"I don't know..." Dean's voice wasn't as sure as it usually was. Castiel continued forward, paying attention to the fact that Dean's words didn't match the way he was leaning into the touch. A small smile played across his lips, which he tried desperately to reign in.

He failed.

WIth Dean's face firmly in his hands, Castiel leaned even closer. Dean closed his eyes without thinking as Castiel inhaled deeply, taking in whatever feelings Dean was emitting, before breathing back out, equally slow and bathing Dean in a very comforting feeling. "Just relax," Castiel coaxed as he repeated the action, over and over.

"What are you..." Dean started to talk, but as he heard it, it was almost like a kind of an echo in his brain. "Cas?"

Castiel stood, still staring very closely at him when Dean opened his eyes. "It's done."

Dean blinked at Cas, not realising what he had shown him. Castiel perceived the sexual tension flowing through Dean's body, feeling it echoed in his own. Castiel breathed in again, this time to calm his roiling emotions, finding it harder to do than he thought.

Dean blinked, and leaned forward. "Dean...what-?"

Their lips collided.

It was a soft kiss, at first. The feeling that swept over Castiel was startling, and caused him to moan. Dean's hands flew up, one tangling in his hair, the other settling on his waist. He didn't know why, but his own hands pulled Dean closer, some instinct inside of him.

Dean's lips moved against his, his hands roaming this vessel. Cas leaned into the kiss, happy to finally get his wish. Dean left his lips, making him whimper. He was confused, Dean had never made that noise before.

Dean took his hand, and guided him to the bed. He sat Cas down, and looked into his eyes. "Cas, you were right." He blinked absently at Dean, still tasting the man on his lips. "Cas, I wanted you. In the shower. In the car. I didn't realise I was calling you, but I wanted you. Is that what you were talking about before?"

Cas just nodded mutely, his eyes on Dean's already swollen lips. "Dean... Can...can we..." Dean's eyes flickered to the angel's lips, and he smiled. Cas liked the way Dean's lips curled hesitantly. Dean didn't share it very often, and Castiel felt honored to see it. Dean leaned closer, bridging the distance between their lips.

This time, the kisses were hungry, wild. Dean trailed from his lips, to his cheeks, his nose, his neck, his jaw, his collarbone. Rough, hunter's hands tangled in the dark hair, grasping at the trenchcoat, the navy tie. No closeness was close enough. Dean leaned forward, causing Castiel to fall onto his back. The angel moaned again, eyes rolling into the back of his head in a very human moment.

Dean grasped the trenchcoat, and pulled it gently of Cas' shoulders. He dropped it beside the bed, before following it with his jacket, tie, shirt. Castiel lay shirtless, his pale, muscular chest being admired lovingly by Dean's lips.

Dean's tongue flicked over Cas' left nipple. Castiel moaned, gripping the bed sheets. "Dean..." Dean nibbled the skin gently, making Cas buck and gasp under his grip, surprising both men.

Dean, amidst the kissing and licking and sucking and gentle biting of Castiel's skin, stripped the layers from his torso also.

A human in jeans, an angel in trousers.

Dean sat up, admiring Castiel's form. He grinned when Cas whimpered, suddenly missing the warmth of Dean's touch. Cas' eyes flickered to the bed behind Dean, then up to his face. The angel smirked, then tackled Dean, causing both men to land on the other bed with a soft _'fwump'_. Dean gasped in surprise, before moaning loudly as Cas kissed his face before continuing to his neck and shoulder.

The angel's hands travel down, down, down to the button of Dean's jeans. He fiddled with them, getting frustrated when it would not do as he willed. Dean chuckled quietly, lightly batting Cas' hands away, and undoing it himself. He took the liberty of taking the moment to undo and remove Cas' pants in one fluid movement.

The cool air tickled Cas' thighs. Dean gaped.

"Dude, you're commando." Cas grinned. "That is so..._hot_."

Cas ripped off the mans jeans, excited to see what Dean wore beneath the scratchy material. A pair of silk boxers shone back at him.

"Dean..." And he wasted no time in pulled those off too. Dean's erection bounced gleefully, seemingly happy to be out of the cramped space. Both men stared appreciatively at the other.

Cas leaned down, eager to kiss Dean again, when a wave of pleasure stopped him in his tracks. They moaned together, caught once again by surprise. Cas' hips bucked, causing the pleasure to repeat.

He looked down to see their cocks rubbing together. Dean grinned, relaxed and happy. Cas thrust again, watching his face change to one of pleasure. His head thrown back, eyes rolled up.

"_God_ Cas. Don't...don't stop..." But he did. He stayed still.

"Dean, want to see what other magical things my fingers can do?" Dean gaped back at the angel. Cas grinned, holding his hand up. He wiggled his fingers, his smile growing ever wider.

Dean's head fell back to the bed, and he sucked in a breath. Cas trailed his fingers up Dean's chest, watching as goosebumps formed along his skin, trailing all the way up to his neck. Dean's adam's apple bobbed as he intently watched every deliberate move Cas was making.

A porno he had watched once when he was invisible to Dean sprang to the forefront of Castiel's mind. He had been morbidly curious about male on male copulation, and when he had Winged in cloaked and seen Dean searching 'the internet' looking for it, he had been surprised to see some of the things at first. But then he had settled back, as close as possible to Dean without touching the other man, and taken each and every move they made into account. He wanted to try some of the things out, but had been waiting on Dean to make the first move.

Now was a good time as any to test what he had learned, literally at Dean's elbow, Castiel figured.

The angel's fingers trailed along Dean's lips. He watched the man whimper quietly, a small smile playing across his face. Cas gently dipped his fingers in Dean's mouth. He lowered his head down, lips against Dean's ear.

"Suck them, make them wet." He whispered the instructions in the way he had heard on the screen.

Dean sucked, slurped, licked Castiel's fingers, until they dripped with saliva. Then, carefully, Cas lowered his fingers down to Dean's entrance. His other hand gripped the man's hip. Dean whimpered, finally realising what was happening. "Shhhh..." Cas soothed, "I'll make it better, I promise." Dean nodded, and Castiel slid a finger in.

He gasped, tightening his muscles around Castiel's finger. Cas began slowly moving in and out of Dean's tight hole. Then, gentle as he could, he added a second finger. Dean grunted in pain, making Cas send out a small healing wave. The hand on Dean's hip both held him down and kept him pain free.

Castiel spread the two fingers, sending more healing energy through at the same time. Dean squirmed, but made no audible sound. Cas tried to spread the muscle out, loosening it enough for later. He added the third, and final finger, stretching Dean as far as he could.

Dean wriggled and squirmed underneath Cas. Somehow through the intense emotions, he managed to keep complete eye contact. When Cas removed his fingers, Dean whimpered pathetically. The angel grinned widely, he couldn't help himself.

Dean quivered beneath Cas, tossing his head back when the angel gripped his cock. Then, using Dean's hips to balance, Castiel placed himself at Dean's entrance. He looked into the other man's eyes, and a slight nod was all it took.

He slipped himself in.

Both men keened loudly. _'Holy mother of all!'_ The thought reflected from Dean as well as Castiel. Cas slipped in all the way to his hips, slowly, gently. He gave as much healing as he could, but he could barely concentrate from the tight warmth enveloping his appendage. Cas grunted as the pleasure rippled across his hips and navel.

Dean lay his hand on Castiel's arm, gripping tight. Cas stopped dead, looking to see what the problem might be. Dean's eyes watered, but upon looking closer, Cas saw and felt he was happy beyond words. Dean huffed, in a _'hurry-up-and-get-on-with-it'_ kind of way.

Slowly, deeply, Cas began to thrust.

Dean threw his head back, sighing happily. Cas remembered something else from the porn. He gripped Dean's hips tight, and began angling his thrusts, looking for that "something". He didn't know what, exactly, but knew the reaction to look for, thanks to many invisible nights by Dean's side, unbeknownst to anyone but him.

Dean gripped the bed sheets suddenly, bucking his hips against Cas' hands. A loud groan, followed by loud gasping and grunting. Dean cried out. "Holy mother! _God Cas!_ Do that again!"

So, without changing his angle, Cas thrust into Dean again. And again. Each thrust met with a noise crossed between a scream and a groan. Cas, smiling and grunting himself, picked his pace up. Dean's hands were everywhere. In Castiel's hair, in the bed sheets, stroking himself, laying flat on the bed.

The angel couldn't decide which was the sexiest. Watching Dean get _flustered_, or watching Dean's face every time he hit that sweet spot deep inside. Cas frowned. A warm, fluttering feeling was settling in Castiel's belly. Nobody told him what this was. Jimmy's memories provided. _Oh._

"D-dean...I...I'm...close..." Dean took the angel's face gently in his hands and took his lips in his own before kissing him hungrily.

"C-cass... I'm close too...Come with me baby, take...ugh...take me in your hands and fuck me to oblivion." Cas grabbed Dean's cock, quickly pumping him in time to his own chaotic, crazed thrusts. Dean was getting louder and louder, and Cas knew he couldn't hold on anymore than the man underneath him could.

"D-deeeeaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn!" Cas felt the pleasure shoot from him. Cas opened his mind to Dean, wanting to feel the man come over the edge at the same time. Dean's waves of pleasure washed over him, echoes of his own. The force of Cas releasing against the 'sweet spot' was more than enough to send Dean over the edge.

"Caaaaassssss!" Cas felt the waves of orgasm wash over him, causing him to dig his nails into Dean's skin. Both men mindlessly moaned and grunted, Cas thrusting and riding their orgasms over.

Then, panting and sweating, not realising that Dean had come all over his stomach and hands, collapsed stomach first over Dean. His head bounced next to Dean's. He mumbled something unintelligible, even to his own head, gently into Dean's ear.

Dean chuckled. This was definitely not what he had been expected. "You okay, Cas?"

Castiel frowned, turning to face Dean. "I think I need to move, Dean."

"That's not what I asked." The angel was so close he could almost_ hear_ Dean's eyes roll in his head.

Castiel frowned again as he settled beside his best friend. "I'm not sure I understand."

Dean smiled despite himself. "Nevermind. I guess you don't understand pillow talk."

Castiel's frown deepened. "Where is the pillow talk in the pornography?"

"What are you talking about?" Dean had his own frown. "What pornography?"

The thoughts that flooded his mind made him laugh. "No pornography, Dean, forget I asked. And calm down, you think too loudly. Go to sleep now."

"You sleep now?"

"After this, yes. And I understand it's customary for the male to go to sleep after sex. Seeing as we are both males, it seems we should both sleep. Good night, Dean Winchester."

"Can you not..." Dean started to admonish Castiel, but found the angel already snoring. "Damn." Dean closed his eyes and pushed his body closer to the sleeping form beside him, justifying that it was purely for warmth and not cuddling at all.

"I do not understand, it's 70 degrees in here, Dean,that is not cold. There is no need to huddle for warmth," Castiel mumbled sleepily, something Dean wasn't used to hearing. It sent a small wave of cuddly warmth through him, which almost sent him to the other side of the room.

"Shut up," Dean admonished even as he smiled.


End file.
